


The Surprisingly Smutty Events Following the Murder of Roman

by Snake Up My Butt (Doctor_Dalek)



Series: The Dark Side Fuck Buddies [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Hoodie, Begging, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Dalek/pseuds/Snake%20Up%20My%20Butt
Summary: Virgil shoots Roman in the face. No real context is given or needed. Then Remus gets horny and they fuck :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: The Dark Side Fuck Buddies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Remus Gets Horny

**Author's Note:**

> CONTEXT: Human AU. Remus and Virgil are good friends. They both dislike Remus’ brother Roman.
> 
> Virgil is a bottom and quite likes Remus sexually but is far too awkward and anxious to say anything.
> 
> Remus is a horny slut and [aromantic](https://lgbta.wikia.org/wiki/Aromantic). He has a roommate, Janus, who has two dicks. They’re in a [QPR](https://lgbta.wikia.org/wiki/Queerplatonic_Relationship) together and they fuck. A lot. They love each other but not in a romantic way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets horny. It’s in the title. This chapter is just blowjobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING (SPOILERS): Roman gets murdered immediately, mentions of blood, sexual biting, Remus wearing stupid clothes, Remus having a big dick, deepthroating, (enthusiatically consensual) rough throatfucking, cum swallowing, facial

As the realisation set in, Virgil’s hands began to shake and the gun fell from his hands, firing a second time when it hit the floor. He was in too much shock to notice.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen…” said Remus. Virgil lowered his hands to his sides and slowly turned towards him. “...what?” Remus pulled Virgil close and brought their lips together into a kiss. He whispered, “You heard what I said, Virgil. That was so fucking hot.” Virgil stood with his hands firmly at his sides, still shaking, while Remus tried to suck on his bottom lip and found Virgil’s ass with his hands.

“I just... killed your brother...” he mumbled through Remus’ mouth. Remus broke the kiss and smiled wide. “I know!” He moved back down to a whisper. “And it’s so hot...” Virgil stood in awe of Remus’ complete lack of care towards his brother’s murder. “I shot Roman. In the face. And now you’re horny?”

“So fucking horny, baby...” Remus pulled Virgil close, trying to press their bodies together as much as possible. “You wanna fuck, Virgie? You want a nice hard dick up your little butt?” Remus slapped Virgil’s ass and groped it over his jeans.

“Uhhhh...” Virgil hadn’t been able to touch himself in nearly two weeks so he was pretty pent up, and Remus’ affections were starting to get him a little hot under the collar. “You staying silent? Then I’ll just have to check manually.” Virgil squeaked as Remus’ hand suddenly grabbed his dick through his jeans and boxers. “Ooh! You’re already hard!” Virgil went bright red. “Such a little slut. Pretending you’re not horny when really, you’re _rock_ hard. So naughty...”

“I am not a slut! And that’s not even my dick! That’s just... my... uhh... phone.”

“Yep. You’re a slut. How about we go into the lounge and fuck? How’s that sound?”

Virgil hesitated. “Fuck it. Yeah. Why not? I want to see if you’re actually this horny or if you’re just fucking with me.”

“Believe me, I’m always horny for you, Virgie…”

Remus grabbed Virgil’s hand and pulled him into the lounge, away from Roman’s corpse, blood still oozing from the new hole in his face. They got to the lounge and Remus giddily exclaimed, “Alright! Clothes off! I want you nice and nakey for Remus!”

“Why am I the one getting naked first?” asked Virgil. Remus held his throat with his right hand and he squeezed his ass with his left. “Because I’m in charge here, Virgie boy. I’m the top and you’re the bottom. And that means you strip first. So let me see that body. Get nice and nakey for Remus, _slutboy_.” Remus let go of him and Virgil hesitated before nervously grabbing the hem of his hoodie and pulling it up off his chest. Remus pulled Virgil into a hug and ran his right hand over his bare chest while his left grabbed at the skinny emo’s jean-clad crotch. He unbuttoned the jeans and Virgil began to tug them down his legs as Remus kissed him again. This time, Virgil leaned into it and opened his mouth to allow Remus’ tongue in. He was half expecting Remus to thrust his tongue into his mouth and was quite surprised when he felt it lightly teasing his lips. Remus kissed him gently as Virgil kicked his jeans off.

Virgil’s boxers were tight enough to show a clear bulge but not quite outline his erection. They were mainly black with a large grey pentagram on the front, covering his dick. Remus groped Virgil’s cock through them. “Is that a pentagram? You’re _such_ an emo!” Remus grabbed the front of his purple waistband and quickly tugged the fabric down, letting Virgil’s dick spring free. Virgil blushed cutely and Remus grabbed his hard cock. “And you’re _definitely_ a horny little slut.” “...yeah...” They both smiled as Virgil pulled his boxers down and kicked them off. Remus began to stroke Virgil’s dick. “But I don’t want this guy. Even though he is _lovely_. No, I want what you’ve got back...” Remus brought his hands up before slapping them down on Virgil’s bare ass. “Here!” There was a pause. “I wanna fuck you up the butt. That’s what I’m saying.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“Good. But first, I want you to suck my dick.”

“Why should I suck your dick? I’m the one that had to get naked first, I should get the blowjob.”

“Actually, you know what? Yeah. You’re right. You _should_ get a blowjob. Just let me take care of it.” Virgil was surprised at the fact that Remus gave in so quickly but wasn’t going to complain about the horny man now kneeling in front of his twitching dick. He was slightly bemused at his choice of clothing, though. Remus was wearing a tiny grey crop top, which, if he had tits, would definitely leave some boob hanging out the bottom. Virgil appreciated the toned stomach on display, though. Remus was also wearing a pair of baggy cargo shorts about 5 sizes too big for him, held up with a ribbon as the world’s dumbest yet somehow very effective makeshift belt. The ribbon clearly wasn’t meant for clothing. It was obviously meant for wrapping Christmas presents because it was silky and white and had little red robins on it.

Remus licked along the underside of Virgil’s dick before he started to intentionally drool all over it, getting him sloppy and wet. He stroked up and down the emo’s cock before he slid it into his mouth. Remus’ mouth was hot and wet and soft as Virgil’s dick sunk deeper and deeper into it. Before long, Virgil’s tip was touching Remus’ uvula in the back of his throat. Remus’ hands roamed aimlessly around Virgil’s naked body, variously squeezing his balls, pinching his nipples, and groping his beautifully grabbable butt as his head bobbed up and down on the twink’s dick in front of him. Virgil brought his hand up to Remus’ head but instead of trying to guide Remus or fuck his throat, he just brushed green highlights out of his partner’s face and tucked his hair behind his ear. “g-goodboy...” muttered Virgil as Remus took his whole length into his mouth and nuzzled against his base. The feeling was divine. Remus’ mouth was so warm and cosy. Virgil could happily keep his dick there forever.

Remus pulled away completely and began to pant. “Fuck! I need to do this more often! I forgot how delicious cock was!” Virgil giggled as Remus got straight back to work sucking. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Mhmm!” came Remus’ muffled reply. Virgil ran his fingers through Remus’ hair and started to quietly moan as Remus continually speared his face on Virgil’s dick. He slowed down to a stop and Virgil suddenly yelped in pain. He quickly shoved Remus off his dick and saw two clear teeth marks in the top of his shaft. And there was almost definitely a matching pair on the bottom. “You _bit_ me!? You fucking bit me on the dick!”

“OH YEAH! That’s why I don’t suck dick anymore!”

“Because you **_bite_** people!?!”

“YEAH! And it turns out no-one likes that!”

“No shit!”

“And you’re not into it either?”

“No. I’m not into it, Remus. I don’t like getting bitten on the dick.”

“Aww... Well... I can’t really do the sucky suck without the bitey bite, so I guess this blowjob is over...” Virgil sighed. “You still want me to suck your dick?” One second, Remus was one his knees, the next, he was bouncing on his tiptoes in front of Virgil and smiling like an idiot. “Yes please, lover boy! I want those lips around my cock right now!”

“Okay. I’ll suck your dick for you.”

“Yay!”

“But first, you need to be naked.”

“Can do!”

Remus threw his arms up in the air. “Top off!” he demanded. Virgil grabbed the hem of his crop top with both hands and noticed that Remus shaved his left armpit completely but kept his right one hairy enough to be a jungle. Bizarre. Remus put on a comical frown. Virgil pulled the crop top up his arms and once Remus’ face was revealed again, he was wearing a massive grin. Virgil suppressed a chuckle as he threw the top into the corner of the room. He paused. “What is that?” he asked, gesturing to Remus’ chest. He was wearing an X of black tape over each nipple. “What? You think I want just **anyone** to be able to see my nippity nips? That would be scandalous! _Scandalous_ I say, Virgil! No, these boys are just for my lovers. Like you!” Remus used one finger to daintily boop Virgil on the nose. “So I can take the tape off?”

“No! You have to _earn_ the privilege of seeing uncensored Remus nipples.” He pressed his body up against Virgil’s and whispered, “You wanna see my nips? You gotta suck my dick. And I think you’ll do _very_ well at that.”

“I can promise to try my best, but you’ve still got clothes in the way.”

“Then take them off for me!” Remus stepped back and Virgil realised that he wasn’t wearing fishnets or knee high boots or something stupid. The man was barefoot in his cargo shorts and nipple tape. Virgil looked at the bow on the front of his shorts. “Why have you got a Christmas ribbon tied around yourself?”

“Because this body is a _gift_ , Virgie! And you know it!” Remus stepped back, threw his arms up again, and gave Virgil a slut drop, making him blush. Remus stood back up, turned around and slapped his own ass as hard as he could. Virgil jumped at the sound. Remus probably hurt himself, poor... slut? Yeah, poor slut. He moved back towards Virgil and kissed him. “It’s probably the kind of gift I’d sell on eBay in the new year.” Remus slapped him hard across the face. “You don’t get to sell me! I only get to sell myself!” he cried, sounding genuinely hurt.

“Dude! It was a _joke_!” Virgil rubbed the red patch on his face where Remus had slapped him. “...I would never sell a body like yours... Especially not on eBay.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Sorry if I hurt you, Virgie. Now, unwrap this _sexy_ gift of a man!”

Virgil grabbed the ends of the bow and pulled, releasing the knot. Without the ribbon to hold them up, Remus’ cargo shorts immediately fell to the ground. So did Virgil’s jaw. Remus was wearing a pair of bright red, soft, lacy panties. Proper, sexy French lingerie. It nicely cupped the _very_ obvious, quite large bulge of his dick and was the perfect accent to his sexy human gift aesthetic. He kicked the shorts into a corner and gave Virgil a full spin. He gave him a little curtsey. “Do you like the panties? Do they look cute? Do they look _sexay_?” Virgil looked at Remus, in awe of his confidence. “You know what? Yeah. They actually really suit you. I’m not really into women, but seeing you in women’s panties is pretty hot. Especially with that bulge...” Remus kissed him. “You don’t like girls, Virgie?”

“Not particularly. I just prefer dick. It’s more to play with.”

“Aww, little slutboy likes cock?”

“He does.”

“Does little slutboy want some nice hard dick up his butt?”

“He _does_.”

“Ooooooh! Little slutboy may be little in boy terms, but he’s pretty big in slut terms.”

“Yeah, he is.”

Remus looked down between them. “I can tell. I can see little slutboy’s hard cock twitching for me.”

“But little slutboy can’t see Remus’ cock.”

“I think we should fix that.”

“I completely agree.”

Remus stepped back from Virgil’s hot and horny little body. He turned around and bent over, proudly displaying his butt to Virgil, who was a bottom and had no interest in Remus’ butt. He appreciated its cuteness, though. Especially when it was clad in soft red lace. Remus grabbed the waistband of his panties and tried to sexily pull them down but he did it way too quickly in his excitement. He threw the lingerie into the corner with all the other clothes and turned back round to Virgil, who immediately burst out laughing. Remus paused. “What?”

“Your dick!”

“What!?” Remus whined.

“It’s got its own moustache!” Virgil was still laughing. Remus had shaved all his pubes except a section just above the base of his cock. He’d styled this section of hair into a perfect replica of the moustache on his face. “It!?” Virgil calmed down and managed to stop laughing. He didn’t stop smiling, though. “Yeah, _it_. Your dick,” he explained, wondering why Remus didn’t understand.

“My **_penis_** , Mr ‘Sanders’, if that is your _real_ name, goes by she/her pronouns, thank you very much!”

“Oh you’re kidding me!”

“Her name is Jessica and she would like you to respect her pronouns.”

“It’s got a moustache!”

“ _She_ has got a moustache, Virgil.”

“Fine. She’s got a moustache.”

“Thank you.”

“...and she’s pretty big, too. Why _Jessica_?”

“ _Jessicock_ was taken.” Virgil tried and failed to supress a laugh. Remus was clearly flustered as he asked, “Look, do you want to suck her or not?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“Good. Now get on your knees. Oh, and Jessica’s a bit of a naughty girl, so you better be careful.”

“Okay Remus. I’ll watch out for Jessica’s shenanigans.” Virgil knelt in front of Remus and flipped his hair out of his face. “Good. She’s sneaky. You’ve got to keep watch over her.”

“Yeah, will do.” Virgil kissed the tip of Jessica.

He grabbed Jessica’s base, feeling her moustache brush against his hand, and wrapped his lips around her tip. He gently teased her dick hole with his tongue before sliding himself further forward. Virgil tried to take her a bit deeper but quickly realised that he needed more lube to slide his lips over Jessica’s shaft. He pulled away and spat on his hand before rubbing his spit-lube up and down Jessica. He slid her back into his mouth and gently sucked on her head. Remus quietly moaned. “You like that?” asked Virgil.

“Yeah… And so does Jessica…”

“I can tell she does. She’s rock hard for me.”

“Good girl, Jessica. And good boy, Virgie.” Virgil let more of Jessica’s length into his mouth and he started to moan himself. Virgil’s slutty moans acted like a low power vibrator for Jessica and Remus ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair. He pulled back slightly and felt Jessica twitch and begin to leak precum directly onto his tongue. The girl’s pre was tangy and sweet and so perfectly Remus-tasting. “Oh, you got some precum?” asked Remus. Virgil moaned in acknowledgement. “Aww! That means Jessica likes you! It also means she’s ready for a bit more than a blowjob, but let’s wait a little while on that.” Virgil again moaned in agreement. “In fact, I won’t fuck your ass until you’ve made Jessica’s moustache your own moustache.” Virgil pulled back and let Jessica out of his mouth. “You want me to take all of this dick in my mouth? Down my throat? Jessica’s a big girl, Remus!”

“If you wanna get buttfucked, you gotta get throatfucked first. Dem’s da rulez.”

Virgil sighed. “Fine.” Virgil hesitated. “I’m probably gonna need you to push me a little at the end, but only when I say so.”

“No problem Virgie, I’ll happily shove my cock down your throat at your request.”

“Thanks.”

Virgil slid Jessica back into his mouth. He was still annoyed at Remus for ruining his blowjob before. He almost never got his dick sucked. Today had been the first time in months and Remus fucking _bit_ his dick! He wanted payback. He moved forward until half of Jessica was in his mouth. She was already poking his uvula. In one quick motion, he sunk his teeth into Remus’ cock just as he has done to his own. “OH FUCK!” Remus groaned and grabbed Virgil by the hair. “Good boy!” He thrust himself forward and speared Jessica against the entrance to Virgie’s throat. The helpless bottom boy squealed with a mouth fucking _stuffed_ with cock as Remus thrust him back and forth on her thick, throbbing shaft, probing his throat with her tip. Even when Jessica’s tip was pressed against the entrance to Virgil’s throat, he still only had about two thirds of her length in his mouth. Remus began to slow down and as soon as Virgil was able, he pushed himself off Jessica. “You **_like_** that shit!?”

“Getting bitten? Fucking love it. Thank you, Virgie. I haven’t gotten some good teeth in ages.”

“You didn’t have to be so rough with me, though.”

“Sorry, that was Jessica. She’s naughty. I told you to look out.”

“That was you! You were the one that grabbed me by the hair and you were the one that tried to thrust your dick down my throat!”

“Well, yeah. But I was only acting on what Jessica wanted.”

“Fine. Look, can we just have a nice, normal blowjob, please? No biting. And then we’ll work our way up to throatfucking. I promise you, Remus, you’ll get to pound my face and fuck my throat. You just need to be patient, okay?”

“Okay.”

Virgil wiped the stray saliva from his lips and got back to work on Jessica. The teeth marks he’d left on her were still red but starting to fade. He licked up the precum she’d been leaking while he was complaining to the man she was attached to and he started to stroke her shaft again. He pulled back and started to stroke all the way up and down Jessica as she twitched in his hand. Virgil planted a wet kiss on Remus’ balls. “Have your balls got names as well?”

“Firstly, they’re not mine, they’re Jessica’s. Secondly, as far as I’m aware, no, she hasn’t named them.”

“They’re just called _Jessica’s balls_?”

“Exactly. Now suck on them for us.” Jessica’s balls were exquisitely hairless and quite tight to Remus’ body. They were also quite big, which definitely helped to explain Remus’ horniness. Poor slut must be pretty backed up. Virgil slowly jerked Jessica’s shaft as he took her right ball into his mouth and began to suck on it. Remus moaned. “Go easy on her balls, Virgie. You don’t want me to cum too early, do you?”

Virgil let Jessica’s ball pop out of his mouth. “Well, do you think big sexy Remus can cum twice? Because I certainly wouldn’t mind swallowing some cum now, as long as you can still fuck me nice and hard up the butt afterwards...”

“As long as I’ve got you, Virgil, I could stay horny and throbbingly hard enough to cum 100 times back to back without even slowing down.” Virgil blushed. “Especially when you’re naked and horny and rock hard yourself.”

“Aww, thank you, Remus. So, you’re gonna cum down my throat. And then you’re gonna fuck me up the butt. Sound good?” Virgil kissed Jessica’s balls and continued to stroke her shaft.

“That sounds fantastic, Virgie.”

“I might like a little bit of cum on my face as well...”

“Oh Virgil, you think I could _not_ cum on your pretty little face? I’ll help up you clean yourself up as well.”

“Thank you. But I think that’s enough talking for now.” Virgil placed Remus’ hands on his head and positioned himself in front of Jessica. “How about you shut me up?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

“Gently at first, please.”

“At first.”

Remus grabbed Virgil by the purple-highlighted hair and pulled him towards Jessica, opening his lips with her tip. Virgil’s own dick was slightly jealous of Jessica. Partly because it didn’t even have its own name, but mostly because of the whole getting sucked thing. Virgil’s dick didn’t get sucked that often. When it did, it was almost always deepthroated, although it wasn’t big enough for that to be a considerable accomplishment for anyone. He wasn’t so much jealous of Jessica and Remus as he was just _really_ horny and _really_ enjoying sucking her. He knew he’d get his own release later, though. He knew he’d get Jessica in a different hole of his. One that was a bit easier to fuck deep without choking him. His dick was hard as it twitched in Virgil’s lap.

Jessica poked Virgil’s uvula and Remus pushed him a little bit further down until she was pushing against the entrance to his throat. That was only two thirds of Jessica’s length. To get the other third inside him, Virgil would need to open his throat and let Jessica fill it. Probably with Remus’ help. But they’d manage it together. Remus started to slide Virgil’s head back up and off of Jessica, letting him breathe and her throb freely. “Let’s do that one more time, and then you can start fucking my throat.”

“Of course, Virgie. Open wide for me.” Virgil opened his mouth wide and it was quickly filled with Jessica again. Remus pulled him down until she was once again probing his throat. And he just held him there. “Try to breathe for me, Virgil. Through your nose.” Virgil barely managed to look up at Remus. “If you can’t breathe with a mouthful of cock, how are you going to even try to breathe with a throatful of cock? Just breathe nice and slow.” Virgil did as he was told and just about managed to breathe through his nose while Jessica was filling his mouth. “Good boy. You wanna try a little deeper?” All Remus heard was muffled moaning as the vibrations from Virgil’s larynx made Jessica feel _oh so good_. “Ooh, keep moaning, but use your thumbs. Up, middle, or down?” Virgil quickly raised his hand with a very clear thumbs up. He was ready.

“I’m going to push you a little bit further and I want you to swallow Jessica down. Like you were swallowing food. Or cum. But this time it’s dick. Can you do that for me, Virgie?” Virgil gave Remus some more muffled moans that were like a little human vibrator for Jessica’s head and a hearty thumbs up. “Good. Here we go...” Remus pulled him a little bit further down Jessica. Virgil did what he was told and swallowed Jessica’s tip as Remus pressed her tip into his yielding throat. Remus’ crotch moved about an inch towards him and Virgil let out a muffled, happy squeak at his slutty achievement. “Good boy! Let’s pause here. Make sure you can still breathe.” Virgil checked. He could still breathe through his nose. He gave Remus a thumbs up again. “Good. We don’t want you dying. That would be a real mood killer. You’re doing really good, Virgie. A little bit more and you’ll be sharing Jessica’s moustache. You wanna keep going?” Virgil gave Remus a double thumbs up. “Good boy. We’re just gonna do the same thing as before. Just swallow down another inch. And then you’re nearly there. Ready?” Virgil gave him another thumbs up. Remus pulled Virgil’s head towards his hips as he bucked forward and Virgil swallowed another inch of Jessica. Remus’ belly was barely an inch from his face. Remus gave Virgil a little scritch behind the ear and murmured, “Good boy...” Virgil tapped him twice on the hand and Remus let him pull all the way back and let Jessica pop out of his mouth.

“Oh shit. Sorry. You okay?”

“Oh my God, yeah. I’m loving this. My jaw hurts, is all.”

“Aww, that’s okay, Virge.” Remus lightly ruffled Virgil’s hair as he exercised his jaw. “Jessica’s a big girl. She’s given jaw aches to lots of guys, gals, and non-binary pals before you. And you certainly won’t be the last.”

“Sucking dick is definitely the most fun way to get jaw ache, though.”

“That sounds like something a slut would say.”

Virgil stroked Jessica and kissed her tip. “That’s because it was said by a slut.”

“You wanna go again?”

“Definitely. I’m gonna make Jessica’s moustache my own.”

“I think all three of us would enjoy that.”

“Yeah. Let’s do what we did last time. I’ll swallow Jessica all the way down until we’re sharing a ’stache. And then I want you to just hold me there. I want to feel _full_. Maybe you can grind against my face a little bit as well.”

“So we’re gonna hold off on the rough throatfucking for a while?”

“Remus, I promise you, in a few minutes, you will be repeatedly slamming my face into your crotch. But right now, I just want to feel my throat filled with Jessica.”

“Virgie, I love the slow and gentle bits. As much as I love the sound of pounding your face an giving you a nice big load of thick, hot cum straight into your belly, I also love the sound of going slow and just letting you feel Jessica throb in your throat.”

“Thank you, Remus.” Virgil lined himself up with Jessica and placed Remus’ hands on his head. “But I can’t feel her throb if she’s not in my throat.”

“Then let’s put her there.”

Remus pushed Jessica back into Virgil’s eager, slutty mouth and Virgil gladly accepted her gently throbbing shaft. He grabbed Remus’ soft hips and helped pull them both together. Once two thirds of Jessica was in his mouth and her tip was poking the entrance to his throat, he started to swallow to allow her to slide deeper. An inch closer. He swallowed again. Another inch closer. He was so close now. The tip of his nose was centimetres from Remus’ belly. Just one more swallow and he would take Jessica’s entire length. He closed his eyes to focus and swallowed one more time. Remus helped pull him closer and suddenly, his nose was pressed against hot flesh and his upper lip was being tickled by a pubic moustache. He opened his eyes and squeaked in excitement through his mouthful of cock. “You did it, Virgie! That’s all of Jessica down your throat.” Remus brushed some hair out of his face and leaned back to look him in the eye and smile wide at him. Virgil was happily still able to breathe with relative ease. He wrapped his arms around Remus to hold himself against Jessica’s base. Remus ruffled his hair and scritched him behind the ear. “You’re such a good boy, Virgie. You’re taking this dick like a professional whore. I know I’d _definitely_ hire you if you were one. Hell, I might try to hire you even if it turns out you aren’t.” Virgil moaned and Remus moaned with him. Jessica’s tip was closer to Virgil’s larynx, so the vibrations were stronger and felt even better than they did before. Jessica was leaking precum straight into Virgil’s throat, where he couldn’t even taste it anymore. Virgie’s throat was hot and wet and so, so tight. It was heaven for Jessica. She could happily stay there forever. Remus couldn’t wait to let her fill the emo slut’s insides with cum. “This is such a rare occurrence now. Jessica’s been sucked by a lot of people, but rarely do I find a slut skilled and brave and determined enough to share a moustache with my favourite girl. That’s an accomplishment you should be proud of.” Virgil squeezed tighter in an attempt to get Jessica just that little bit deeper. “I’ll shut up and let you enjoy her.”

Jessica was big. She was thick. She _stuffed_ Virgil’s throat. She was easily the biggest dick he’d ever sucked. And she felt **_amazing_**. Virgil’s eyes were closed and his face was nestled in Remus’ warm, inviting crotch. He smelled vaguely like coconut, which was a surprisingly pleasant scent for someone who liked to cover themselves in garbage. Both boys were silent as Virgil luxuriated in the feeling of having his throat full of cock. After about 10 seconds, he opened his eyes again and breathed deep through a mouthful of Jessica. He tapped Remus on the flank. “You okay, Virgie?” A double thumbs up. “You want me to start moving?” Virgil just continued to hold his thumbs up. “Just some gentle grinding for now?” Virgil put his hands down and tried to nod but just rubbed his face against Remus’ crotch. “Bit like that, eh?” Remus chuckled at Virgil’s helplessness to do anything with Jessica filling him. A thumbs up. “Can do, Virgie.” Remus ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair and tried to pull him closer, smushing his nose against his belly and forcing Jessica just that little bit deeper inside him. He then started to gently buck his hips, allowing Jessica to move in and out by the tiniest fraction every thrust and making Virgil moan. And Virgil’s moans made Remus moan and speed up slightly. Remus ground himself on Virgil’s face for a nearly a minute, letting Virgil feel the slight movements of Jessica in his mouth and throat. Virgil absolutely adored the feeling. Eventually, he tapped Remus on the hand and Remus let him pull all the way back and let Jessica fall out of his mouth. She was thick and throbbing in the air, covered in Virgil’s spit. “Okay. I want you to throatfuck me. Grab me by the hair and just slam my face into your crotch until you cum down my throat. I want to feel Jessica fill me repeatedly until she explodes inside me.” Remus grinned deviously and Jessica throbbed. “But first, I’m going to get some water.” Virgil stood up and Jessica poked him in the belly. He looked down at her and smiled before he kissed Remus. “I’ll be right back.” Remus gave Virgil a playful slap on the ass and watched lustfully as the naked twink walked out. That butt looked so inviting. So grabbable. So _fuckable_.

When Virgil left, Remus looked down at Jessica and said, “You are _such_ a lucky girl, you know that? Getting to fuck a little slut like Virgil. And he’s gonna let you cum down his throat. You’re gonna love that. I know you are.” Jessica throbbed. “Yeah, good girl. And then we’re gonna get to fuck his tight little butt. He’s so soft. So tender. So fuckable. So horny. We’re gonna fuck him good aren’t we?” Jessica throbbed again. Remus was stroking her with one hand and groping one of his taped-up titties with the other. He dropped to a whisper and said, “Yeah, we are. Then we’re gonna milk his prostate until he covers himself in his own cum like the little slut he is.” Jessica throbbed in his hand again. Virgil walked back in, a glass of water in his hand and his dick hard and twitching. “Were you talking to Jessica?”

“Yeah. We were just talking about how we’re gonna fuck you, you little emo slut.”

“Well, here I am,” said Virgil before drinking another mouthful of water. He put the half full glass on the far end of the coffee table. “Now it’s time for you to throatfuck this little emo slut.”

Remus closed the gap between them, sandwiching both their cocks between their bellies. He whispered, “I do so love it when you refer to yourself in the third person.” Virgil felt Jessica throb against him, confirming what Remus said. “Now get on your knees and prepare to get cock down your throat.”

Virgil knelt down in front of Remus and shuffled back slightly. He said, “Firstly, consent. If I tap you twice, like this:” Virgil tapped Remus twice on the flank. “Then I want you to stop immediately.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to hurt you, Virgie.”

“Thank you.”

“How far do you want me to go?”

“I wanna start kinda slow but quite quickly work up to a point where you’re fucking my mouth like it was just a Fleshlight. Just a horny little hole to be used and fucked. Then I want you to cum down my throat. But save some for my mouth. I wanna taste it. And save some for my face. I wanna look as slutty as I am.” He took Jessica’s tip into his mouth and started to tease her tip. “Holy shit. You’re such a horny little slut, aren’t you?”

“Mhmm!” Virgil took Jessica’s first few inches into his mouth and Remus pulled him the rest of the way down, letting her enter Virgil’s throat. He nuzzled against Remus’ base and grabbed his hips. He pushed himself back and Remus got the message. He pushed Virgil’s head back until only about half of Jessica was in his mouth, and then pulled him all the way back down, smushing his nose against his belly and making Virgil moan. He did the same thing again, pushing him back to halfway and then pulling him back to Jessica’s base. Remus moaned and pushed Virgil back to halfway. He sped up slightly and stopped pausing at both points, now just slowly moving Virgil’s head back and forth on Jessica, letting him moan and get used to feeling her fill his mouth and throat. He started to buck his hips in time with his hands to get Jessica just that tiny bit deeper. Remus moved his left hand to his hip and casually kept fucking Virgil’s throat with just his right hand to guide him. “I might try to keep you as a permanent Fleshlight for me, Virgie. Especially if your ass is this lovely, too. Just keep you on a leash like a little puppy. I’d keep you well fed and I’d let you play with Jessica whenever you wanted. ...mmm... But anyway, that’s a thought for another day.” He slowed down, spread his feet slightly, and went back to holding Virgil’s head with both hands. Remus hilted Jessica in Virgil’s throat. “Now, you ready to get pounded?” Virgil gave him a hearty double thumbs. “Good boy.”

Remus pulled all the way back until only Jessica’s tip was in Virgil’s mouth. Then he slammed Jessica all the way down, making Virgil squeal and moan and squeeze at his hips. “ _Goooood boy_ ,” moaned Remus. “ _Good_ little slut.” He did it again. He pushed Virgil back to halfway, not wanting to have to move too far, and then slammed her back down his throat, setting off another load of squeals and moans from the slut. “Do you like that, Virgie?” Virgil didn’t want to let go of Remus’ hips so he just nodded with his face still pressed against Remus’ crotch. “Good boy. I’m not going to check up on you again until I cum, so strap in.” Remus didn’t give the twink any time to metaphorically strap himself in, however. He held Virgil’s head in place, pulled his hips back and then slammed himself back down. Virgil squealed as his throat was filled with cock again. Remus pulled back again and then thrust all the way back into Virgil’s face. He picked up a rhythm of fucking Virgil’s face just like Virgil asked him to. Remus stopped really caring about the slutty twink and started treating his throat as just a nice, hot, wet hole for him to fuck. And he didn’t bother going gentle on that hole. He grabbed Virgil by the hair and thrust himself as hard as he could into that hole. It was so tight. So soft. So silky. So fucking _amazing_. If Remus could detach Virgil’s throat and keep it as a Fleshlight, he would. Actually, he’d probably prefer to keep the twink attached. He liked Virgil. His sluttiness made the throatfucking so much better. Knowing Virgil loved it just as much as Remus made Jessica harder and hornier. And Virgil didn’t keep quiet about loving it. The slut was moaning like a madman as Remus repeatedly slammed his face into his crotch. Virgil’s jaw ache was coming back and his throat wasn’t at its best, getting repeatedly pounded by cock. He couldn’t wait for Remus to give him the cum he wanted, because then he could give his throat and jaw a chance to relax. Then he could let Remus fuck his ass. And _then_ he could actually talk to Remus while he fucked him. But right now, his poor throat was at the mercy of the merciless Remus.

Remus pulled Virgil off Jessica completely. “I’m close. I want you to beg for it, Virgie. Beg for my cum, slut.”

“Please Remus! Please fuck my throat! Pound my face! Use me like a Fleshlight! Please pump me full of cum! Claim my throat and make me your own personal slut! Please Remus!”

“Good boy.” Remus slammed Jessica back into Virgil’s throat and got right back into his rhythm of hammering the helpless slut’s throat. “You’re such a good little slut, Virgie. You better be ready to get a belly full of cum. Oh fuck, I’m so close now...” Remus felt Jessica’s balls begin to boil between his spread legs. “Here it cums! Get it?! Oh fuck, I really hope you’re ready, Virgie!” Remus slammed Virgil’s face into his crotch again and held him there as Jessica’s first load made its way up her shaft. Virgil could feel her throb harder than before as she started to cum down his throat. He wrapped his arms around Remus and felt the first spurt of Jessica’s cum hit the back of his throat. Some happy slut noises came out of the twink as he closed his eyes to enjoy the oncumming loads of cum. Remus pulled back slightly before thrusting himself back into Virgil’s face and letting Jessica give him another nice thick load of cum. More happy slut noises came from Virgil. Remus stood there and held Virgil in place as Jessica pumped cum down his throat. “Good boy. Swallow it all down.” Virgil would love to swallow Jessica’s cum but he didn’t really have a choice. Remus held him in place and Jessica’s cum squirted straight down his throat and into his happily accepting belly. Remus started to pull back slightly. Jessica was still cumming quite a lot as Remus pulled her tip back into Virgil’s mouth, prompting happy moans from the slut. “You said you wanted some in your mouth so here you go, Virgie.” Remus grunted as Jessica quickly filled Virgil’s mouth with cum. The twink was quickly overwhelmed and had to let the delicious liquid fill his cheeks as well as his mouth. Remus quickly realised that his slutty human Fleshlight was full and pulled out of his mouth. Virgil gave several squeaks of utter delight as Jessica’s veritable torrent of cum came to an end all over his face.

Virgil opened his eyes. His mouth was full of cum. His face was covered in cum. Remus was stood in front of him, holding Jessica in his hand. The girl who was responsible for Virgil’s current cummy state. The girl who was still rock hard. The girl who still had cum dribbling from her tip. Virgil’s favourite girl. Jessica’s cum tasted amazing. It was thick and creamy and milky and delicious. Virgil played with it with his tongue a little bit. He swallowed about a third of the stuff in his mouth. Remus kneeled in front of him and licked a stray rope of cum straight off his face. “You were pretty before but you look so much better covered in cum, Virgie. Do you like being such a slut?” Virgil moaned a happy little moan through his mouthful of thick, sticky seed and nodded enthusiastically. “Open your mouth.” He did. Remus saw that it was full of cum. He smiled. “Good boy. Keep it in your mouth. Do you like the taste?” Virgil closed his mouth and nodded harder than at a heavy metal fan headbanging at a concert, flicking some cum from his face onto Remus’ belly. He calmly collected the stray liquid on his finger and tasted it himself. “Mmm! I can see why. Good girl, Jessica.” She twitched. “Yeah, I know. Anyway. Normally, Virgil...” Remus ran his hands up and down Virgil’s chest. “Little twink like you... I’d just love to eat up like a tasty little snack. I’d normally hold you in place and kiss you. Give you some tongue. Make you share some of that cum in your mouth. But you know what?” Remus paused. Virgil realised he was actually asking him a question. He shook his head. “Because you’ve been such a good boy, I’m going to let you keep all of the cum that’s in your mouth and swallow it all yourself.” Virgil’s eyes lit up. “Only because you’re such a slut for me. I thought you deserved a nice little reward. I’ll just lick your pretty little face clean.” Virgil smiled as Remus started to sloppily lick the cum off his face and he started to swallow the cock milk, luxuriating in the feeling of its creamy texture sliding down his well-fucked throat. He laid his hands on Remus’ shoulders as the man licked his face clean like he was a cat. Virgil closed his eyes and kept swallowing Jessica’s cum as Remus cleaned him.

Once Virgil had swallowed all the cum in his mouth and Remus had cleaned his face, he kissed his little slut and whispered, “Good boy. So slutty.”

Virgil murmured, “Thank you, Remus.” His eyes flickered open and Remus asked, “You wanna see something, Virgie?”

“What?”

“Something I save for my lovers.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that for me, Remus.”

“No. You’ve earned it.” Virgil watched as Remus shuffled back slightly, looked down at his own left nipple and grabbed the strip of tape under the other one that made up the X. He ripped the tape off. Virgil winced at his obvious pain. Remus grunted, but it wasn’t in pain. It was clearly a pleasurable grunt. He screwed the tape up into a ball and threw it to the side. There was now a red X on his left breast where he’d had the tape. Remus’ nipple was puffy and probably pretty sensitive. It looked painful to Virgil, but then again, this was Remus. He was probably into that. He smiled at Virgil and grabbed the other X on his right nipple. He ripped it off, making Virgil wince and himself grunt. He balled the tape up and threw it away like the other one. There was another red X on this breast. Remus’ right nipple looked just as raw as his left. He smiled at Virgil. “There you go. Uncensored Remus nips.” Virgil smiled. “It’s an honour. Seriously.”

Remus whispered, “I know. Do you want to kiss them?”

“Yes please.” Remus nodded his permission and Virgil leaned down towards his left nipple and lightly kissed it. Remus ran his fingers through his hair as Virgil moved to his right nipple. He kissed it but then he let his tongue out of his mouth and started to lick it. Remus grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back up. “I said kiss, not lick. I think that’s enough Remus nips for you, Virgie.” Virgil frowned. “Aww.”

“Let’s change the subject. Are you ready to get fucked up the butt, Virge?”

Virgil chuckled at Remus’ eagerness to talk about his butt. “In a minute. Let me relax for a little bit. My knees are starting to hurt.”

“Okay. I’ll relax with you.” Remus got up and sat down on the sofa, taking the bit of cum on the end of Jessica and drinking it. Virgil raised one knee and shakily stood up. He walked over to the sofa and flopped down onto it next to Remus. “I take it you liked getting your throat fucked then, Virgie?”

“Eh, I’ve had worse.”

Remus scooted right up close to Virgil, put his arm around him, and ran a finger around his right nipple. “Come on. Be honest, Virgil.”

“Okay, yeah. I fucking loved it.”

“I know you did. Such a slutty little boy. Seemed like you never stopped moaning, you little slut.” Virgil turned to Remus and placed a hand on his thigh as Remus moved to playfully pinch his other nipple. “Jessica’s such a big girl. She felt so good inside me. And it helped that she’s attached to such a big, strong man. A man who clearly knows how to throatfuck someone.”

“Like I said, she’s given jaw aches to a lot of people.”

“I’m not surprised. And her _cum_! My God!”

“You like it?”

“It’s so fucking good! So thick... So creamy... So milky... That’s what cum _should_ taste like. Hell, that’s what cum should _feel_ like as well.”

“I’m glad you liked it, Virgie. But-”

“And she’s still _rock_ hard! Holy shit! And you called _me_ a horny slut?!”

“Yeah. I never said I wasn’t a horny slut as well. Jessica’s still hard because she wants to fuck you again. She wants your ass but you keeping talking.” Virgil paused and took a deep breath. “Okay,” he said. Remus gasped. “Is it buttfuck time?”

“It’s buttfuck time.”

Remus leapt to his feet. “It’s buttfuck time!”

“Yeah it is. Where do you want me, Remus?”

“Coffee table. I want your butt on the edge at this end. Then I can put a cushion under your hips, lift your little legs up, and pound you real good.” Virgil blushed at the thought of his legs in the air and Jessica inside him. “But no cushion at first. I want to eat you out. Lay down, Virgie.”


	2. The Boys Fuck Properly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil lays down on the coffee table and Remus fucks him. By the end, Virgil is covered in his own cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING (SPOILERS): Biting during a blowjob, gentle ball biting, flavoured lube, anal defloration, anal sex, rough anal sex, begging for harder anal sex, gagging with boxers, being covered in own cum, drinking cum, mentions of murder and escape of consequences for murder

Virgil got up and drank from the glass of water. He offered it to Remus, who drank the rest of it before placing it safely out of the way. Tossed into a corner. Virgil started to lay down on the coffee table. “WAIT!” shouted Remus. Virgil froze. Remus ran over to the pile of discarded clothes and grabbed Virgil’s soft black hoodie. He laid it down on the glass table and said, “Okay. Now you can lay down.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Remus?”

Remus looked confused.

“I love this hoodie. I couldn’t live without it. I don’t want it getting messy. Remus, if you get cum on my favourite hoodie, I will kill you just like I killed your brother.”

“Virgil, what if _you_ get cum on your favourite hoodie?”

“Then it’ll be your fault for making me cum, and I’ll still kill you.”

“Okay, okay. Just keep it underneath you and it’ll be fine.”

“I’m trusting you, Remus. But I swear, if we end up with even a single drop of cum on this hoodie, no matter whose dick it came from, then I will fucking murder you.”

“Understood loud and clear, Virgie. No cum on the hoodie, only cum on the twink.”

“Exac-” Virgil realised what he meant. He blushed. “Yeah...”

Virgil laid down on his hoodie, his legs hanging off the table and his knees spread apart. Remus knelt between his legs and kissed his balls, giving them a little lick. Virgil propped himself up on his elbows and said, “I thought you wanted my butt, not my dick.”

“Who says I can’t have both?”

“Well, I know which I’d rather have you play with.”

“Okay, Virgie. But can I give you a little blowjob first please? A little sucky suck. No bitey bite. I promise.” Virgil sighed. “Fine.” Remus had Virgil’s dick in his mouth in under a second. “Just a little blowjob. No teeth.” Remus gave the dick in his mouth a gentle squeeze between his teeth and the twink attached to it let out a little gasp in response. “I’m serious, Remus. If you bite me again, I won’t let you fuck me.” Remus let Virgil’s hard cock pop out of his mouth. “Not even a fun little nibble?” Virgil sighed. “Fine. Go slow. I’ll tell you when it gets too much for me.”

“That’s what I like to hear. You’re a tough boy. You can take a bit of teeth.” Remus let his incisors gently bite at Virgil’s shaft. “Yeah, but not much.” Virgil laid down on his super soft hoodie. Remus hooked his arms under Virgil’s legs and moved them up onto his shoulders, sandwiching his own head between Virgil’s soft thighs. He laid his hands on Virgil’s flanks and began to bounce his head up and down on his dick, dragging his teeth up and down his shaft at the same time. Virgil started to moan. Remus slowed down and bit him a little bit harder, just enough to make his dick twitch in his mouth. Remus pushed himself all the way down and nuzzled at Virgil’s belly before playfully biting the base of his cock. Virgil groaned, sounding a bit uncomfortable. Remus pulled himself up and let Virgie’s dick bounce around in the air as he kissed the twink’s balls. He took the left one into his mouth and very gently pressed his teeth against it. Virgil propped himself back up. “S-stop, Remus. Those are really sensitive. Please don’t bite them.”

“You seem like you’re not really into this, Virge.”

“I thought I might like it. I like the blowjob, but I don’t really like the teeth.”

“Okay. I’ll give you a bit more sucky suck. No teeth. Then I’ll start rimming you. Cool?”

“I like that plan.” Virgil smiled and laid back down to let Remus take care of him between his legs as they dangled over Remus’ shoulders. Remus let Virgil’s cock fill his mouth as he teased the tip with his tongue, making the purple-and-black-haired emo moan sluttily. Remus began to happily bounce his head up and down on Virgil’s dick, using lots of spit and giving him the kind of sloppy blowjob that Remus would normally only give to a top. Remus reached his hand all the way round Virgil’s thigh and started to stroke his dick, too. Virgil pushed himself up on his elbows to look at Remus. “You said _a bit more_ , Remus. This feels like more than a bit.”

“I’m just getting you nice and messy in preparation for later. Because when I’m done with you, you’ll be covered in your own cum. I just wanted to make sure you’re used to being that sloppy.”

“Remus, I cum on myself pretty often, I’m used to it.”

“Okay, but can’t a boy have a bit of fun?”

“I know how a boy can have even more fun. Remus, you’re literally inches from my favourite hole. And it certainly wouldn’t object to a bit of tongue.”

“Fine. I guess I’ll eat your ass then. But only because you want me to. I definitely don’t want to do it.”

“Of course not.”

“Exactly.”

“You wouldn’t enjoy it.”

“Yeah. I don’t want to see you moaning like a little slut with my tongue up your butt.”

“No, that wouldn’t be fun at all.”

“Yea- No, I can’t do this. I wanna eat you out, Virgie. I wanna see you moaning and squirming and squealing like a little whore because of my tongue. I wanna get your hole nice and ready for Jessica so I can fuck you good and hard. So I can pound your little butt and fill you with cum.”

“Fuck... Okay!”

Virgil smiled as Remus let go of his legs, stood up and grabbed a cushion from the sofa. “Actually, I _ass_ ume you don’t want spit or lube or anything on your hoodie either.”

“Remus, if I find any stains on my hoodie after we’re done, I will end your life immediately.”

“Yeah, I’ll grab a towel. Catch.” Remus threw the cushion at Virgil, who instinctively reached out to catch it, falling back onto his hoodie in the process. He caught it and held it tight to his chest. Remus strutted out of the room, giving himself a slap on the ass as he left and making Virgil roll his eyes. Virgil couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait to get rimmed. He couldn’t wait to get fucked. He couldn’t wait for Remus. Luckily, he didn’t have to. Remus was back in seconds. His nips were still red, although definitely less so now. He had a towel draped over his shoulder and Jessica was still _rock_ hard between his legs. He tossed the towel onto the table next to the naked emo and took the cushion from him. “Legs up. Butt up.” Virgil raised his legs straight into the air, keeping them together. He placed his hands on the table either side of himself and used them to push his butt up, giving Remus enough space to slide the cushion under him. Remus placed the cushion under Virgil’s hoodie, letting him retain the nice soft fabric under his butt. “Keep that pretty little butt in the air.” Virgil did and Remus laid the towel under his ass. It was a white and red checked pattern and surprisingly really soft. Virgil lowered his butt onto it and let Remus guide his legs back down as he dropped them. “You comfy?” asked Remus.

“Yeah, I’m good. But I’d be even better if you actually rimmed me, Remus.”

“You’ve got to be patient, Virgil.” Remus picked up his discarded cargo shorts and pulled a small bottle of cupcake frosting flavoured anal lube from one of the pockets. Virgil gulped. “Legs up. Spread ’em.” Virgil lifted his legs up and spread them wide, blushing scarlet as he realised how this position must look to Remus. Virgil looked just like the kind of slut Remus would see on his Pornhub recommend section. The kind of slut he’d love to masturbate to, except now he could actually fuck the slutty twink instead of just fucking his own hand. And that’s exactly what he was going to do.

Remus knelt between Virgil’s legs and kissed his balls, putting the bottle of lube on the table next to him. He then led a slow trail of kisses down towards Virgil’s needy hole. Virgil put his hands under his knees to hold his legs in the air as Remus’ tongue started to tease his entrance, making him moan. Remus grabbed the back of Virgil’s thighs and gave them a squeeze as he ran his tongue around Virgil’s ring. Remus made sure to get lots of spit around Virgie’s hole, spreading it around with his tongue. Remus pressed the tip of his tongue against Virgil’s butthole, feeling it starting to yield beneath his tongue. He ran his finger around his ring and began to press it against his hole, stopping _juuust _before he penetrated Virgil, making the twink moan and mumble needily. “Would you like a finger, Virgie?”__

____

Virgil moaned a slutty, “Please...” Remus squirted some lube into his hand and started to rub it up and down his middle finger like he was stroking a tiny cock. He put the bottle down and circled Virgil’s ass with his fingertip. Remus rubbed the lube in with his finger and pushed against Virgil’s slut hole, making him moan quietly. “Are you ready for the finger, Virgie?”

____

“Please Remus!”

____

____

Remus sunk his lubed up finger into the slut’s eager butt, eliciting a squeak from him as Remus’ first knuckle disappeared into the emo’s ass. Remus started to wiggle his finger to help push it deeper into Virgil’s hot, tight insides. The twink was still moaning like the happy little slut he was when Remus got his second knuckle into the emo’s butt. “Are you enjoying this, Virgie? I kn-”

____

“Yes Remus!”

____

Remus laughed. “Good boy. I know I’m enjoying this. Those moans, my God...”

____

Virgil lifted his head up. “Can I have another finger please, Remus?”

____

“Of course, Virgie. Just one?”

____

“For now, yeah. Just one extra finger.” Virgil blushed as he laid back down. He groaned quietly as Remus pulled his finger out of him. There was a pause. Virgil closed his eyes when he felt two wet fingertips circling his hole. He tried and failed to supress moans as Remus pushed one then two fingers into his butt. Remus started to gently saw his fingers in and out of Virgil’s hole. He could feel a bit of outwards force as Remus tried to spread his fingers inside him. Virgil whined needily as Remus’ fingers began to very gently and very slightly spread his hole open. “So tight... Especially for a slut like you.” Remus jokingly asked, “Ooh, is Virgil a virgin?” Virgil’s silence defied Remus’ expectations of an embarrassed, immediate denial. Remus slowly pulled his fingers out of Virgil and stuck his head up. Virgil watched him pop up between his legs. He went scarlet but was unable to look anywhere except directly into Remus’s eyes, just above his twitching dick and framed by his thighs in the air. Remus gasped. Virgil only managed to squeak.

____

____

“You’re a virgin?” Virgil could only whimper. “Oh, Virgie... That’s okay. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, just ’cause you’ve never done it before. Do you want me to go a bit slo-”

____

“No! I want you to fuck me _hard_ , Remus. Make me scream. Me being a virgin shouldn’t change that.”

____

Remus chuckled. “Okay, slut. I’ll fuck you just as hard as I’d fuck anyone else who wanted it hard. I just might need a bit more foreplay. But I need to know, if you’ve never had a dick in here...” Remus circled Virgil’s hole with his finger. “Then what have you had?” Virgil’s blush came back. “My own fingers. Just two. And I’ve used two different toys before.”

____

“How big?” Virgil lifted his hand up and held his index finger and thumb a distance apart. It was slightly smaller than Virgil’s own dick, which was considerably smaller than Remus’. “Wow. So Jessica’s gonna be a big step up, then?” Virgil nodded. “And you’re sure you want to take her?”

____

“Yes! I want you to fuck me up the ass. I want to feel Jessica filling my insides.”

____

“Okay, Virgie. I’ll fuck you good and hard, then. I’ll make sure you cover yourself in your own cum.”

____

“Good.”

____

Remus chuckled. “Actually, one last thing. Have you ever cum from just anal play?”

____

“No. I always have to touch my dick.”

____

Remus smiled. “Oh, that’s gonna change. You’re gonna _love_ that feeling, Virgie. Anyway, I’ll get back to fingering you.” Remus disappeared from between Virgil’s legs, sinking down with a little wave before plunging two fingers straight back inside him, making Virgil grunt in surprise invasive pleasure.

____

____

He began to moan again as Remus started to curl his fingers, stroking Virgil’s anal wall. He spread his fingers again, gently widening and relaxing Virgil’s sphincter. Remus stuck his tongue out and licked down Virgil’s taint until he reached his hole and teased his open entrance with the tip of his tongue. Remus slipped his tongue inside Virgil’s ass, making the emo moan loudly and wiggle his feet in the air. Remus let his tongue venture a bit deeper into Virgil’s ass, stroking his walls and tasting the sweet, frosting flavoured lube. Virgil whined needily and his toes curled as Remus’ tongue pushed deeper inside him. Remus started to wiggle his tongue, making Virgil moan properly as the hot wet thing up his butt rubbed against all those deliciously sensitive nerve endings. Remus continued to wiggle the hot wet thing as he pushed it deeper and deeper into Virgil. Remus was no Gene Simmons, so it was mere seconds before his entire tongue was inside the twink, his nose against Virgil’s taint, and the emo’s tight little ballsack barely an inch from the bridge of his nose. Virgil’s balls were hot and full of cum. They hadn’t gotten release in weeks. Remus continued to thrash his tongue about as he leaned forward to rub his face against Virgil’s balls. The slutty bottom moaned and whined and panted. He just wanted Jessica. None of this stupid foreplay shit. Just pure, raw fucking. But Virgil understood why Remus needed to get him ready first. He didn’t understand why he felt the need to rub his face against his balls, though.

____

____

Remus eventually stopped and pulled his tongue out. He held Virgil’s hole open with his fingers and began to push them deeper. This is what Virgil liked. The only thing he liked about foreplay, in fact, was the fingering. Thankfully, Remus started pushing his fingers deeper into Virgil and scissored them as he did. It wasn’t long before Remus was knuckle-deep in Virgil’s butt. He kissed the emo’s balls and began to gently stroke his insides. The slut squealed and moaned and kicked his feet in the air. Yep. That was Virgie’s prostate. “Ohhh, Remus...” Virgil quite liked this bit of foreplay. Remus lifted his head up to watch Virgil squirm. “Is this your prostate, Virgie?” Virgil moaned his affirmation. “You like it, slut?” Virgil squealed as Remus pressed slightly harder against the most sensitive part of his body. Remus chuckled. “Good boy.” Remus lowered himself back down and started to fuck Virgie’s hole with his fingers, stretching his ass slightly and teasing his ring with his tongue.

____

____

Remus stuck his head up again. “Another finger? Or Jessica?”

____

“Do you think I’m ready for Jessica?”

____

“I think you’re ready to try-”

____

“Jessica please!”

____

Remus chuckled. “Aww, such an eager little slut. Okay, Virgie, I’ll let you experience Jessica.”

____

“Yay!” Remus pulled his fingers out of Virgil’s lubed up, supple little butt. It winked at him and Remus cooed at the twink. “I love it when a butthole is so clearly wanting cock. Especially a butthole as juicy as yours.” Virgil blushed slightly and Remus stood up. He ran over to his discarded cargo shorts and grabbed a different bottle of anal lube. “We’re gonna need quite a bit of this. Don’t want to waste the flavoured stuff if no-one’s gonna taste it,” he explained. Remus squirted a large amount of lube into his hand and started to rub it up and down Jessica. “This is gonna be quite a snug fit, Virgil.”

____

“Yeah, I know. Big dick. Little hole. I don’t care. You’re gonna fuck me. Tonight ends with an emo full of cock.”

____

“And cum!”

____

“Fuck yeah! Fill me up, Remus!”

____

“Oh, I’m going to, slut. You’re gonna get fucking stuffed.” Virgil grinned. Remus grabbed his hips and lifted them up a little bit. Virgil was soft and grabbable. Probably great fun to throw around. But Remus had to be gentle for now. He pressed Jessica’s tip against Virgil’s hole and she started to open him up before she slipped off. Remus lined himself back up and pushed Jessica slightly harder against Virgil’s hole. Her tip slipped inside him. Both boys moaned loudly as Jessica’s head entered Virgil’s hot, tight little hole. Remus kept pushing deeper, filling Virgil’s ass for the first time. “You okay, slut?” Remus just kept pushing as Virgil moaned incoherently and looked deep into his eyes. Remus slowed to a stop and asked, “You okay, Virgie?” Virgil panted as he nodded as hard as he could. Remus chuckled. “You want it deeper?”

____

Virgil managed to mutter, “All the way... Please... Fuck me...”

____

“Can do, slut.” Remus started to push back into Virgil and refused to yield as his hole got tighter and tighter. The twink wanted to get fucked nice and hard, so Remus had to provide that for him.

____

____

Jessica felt so big. Much bigger than Virgil’s toys. And she was hot and throbbing, too. Clearly attached to a real, living person. A person who wanted to fuck Virgil just as much as he wanted to be fucked. The first person to fuck Virgil. He loved being held, too. The feeling of Remus’ strong hands holding his hips as he pushed Jessica deeper and deeper into his butt was beautiful. Jessica twitched and throbbed against his prostate, making Virgil’s own cock twitch and throb and leak precum onto his belly. Virgil looked deep into Remus’ eyes and moaned uncontrollably as his top sunk inch after inch of throbbing cock deep inside him. It took a bit of effort, but Remus finally hilted Jessica in the not-so-virgin-anymore little twink. He just held Virgil there until his moaning stopped. “R-Remus?”

____

“That’s all of her, Virgie.” Virgil squeaked in delight. “You can let go of your legs. Just rest your feet on my shoulders.” Virgil let go of his knees and his legs stayed propped up by Remus’ body. His rested his hands by his sides, anxiously grabbing his hoodie. “Now, you ready to start?” Virgil nodded and moaned in joy. “Good boy.”

____

____

Remus held him as he slowly started to pull back and out of the slutty little twink’s ass. Virgil moaned and cooed as Jessica’s retreat left him empty and wanting her back. Jessica eventually slid completely out of Virgil’s hole with a pop, quietly surprising both boys and making Virgil’s hole twitch as he tried and failed to pull Remus closer with his feet behind his head. Remus lined Jessica back up and pushed her back into Virgil’s now begging hole. The twink moaned as he was filled again. Remus got into a rhythm of slowly fucking in and out of Virgil’s ass, making sure that no more than half of Jessica was outside of her snug new home at any one time. He continued his slow, gentle thrusts until Virgil was able to take it without moaning uncontrollably and was able to form a coherent sentence. “Holy fuck, Remus...”

____

“You like it?”

____

“Fuck yeah!”

____

“I’m surprised you haven’t cum yet.”

____

Virgil kept moaning amidst the conversation as Jessica repeatedly filled him. “Never just from butt stuff. If you wanna change that, you’re gonna have to work a bit harder.”

____

“Are you challenging me, Virgil?”

____

“I said I wanted it hard, so give it to me hard, Remus.” Remus slammed himself down all the way to the base, slapping flesh against flesh as Jessica filled Virgil’s butthole again. Virgil screamed. “Like that?”

____

“ _ **Fuck**_ yes! Fuck me, Remus!” He pulled back until only Jessica’s head was inside the twink. Then he slammed himself back down to another chorus of slutty screams of delight. Out. In. Screams. Repeat. He continued this pattern, speeding up slightly as he started to properly pound the twink. Virgil’s body felt tender and soft and fragile and that was the only thing stopping him from absolutely ham on the slut. He was worried that he might break him.

____

____

Virgil wasn’t concerned about being broken, however. He was worried about Remus cumming before him. Virgil knew how tight he was and he knew that must feel amazing. Remus had already cum and Virgil knew he’d be able to cum again. And he knew that the harder Remus fucked him, the closer to orgasm he felt. His screaming subsided as he got used to Remus’ pounding. His dick was throbbing helplessly as Jessica teased his poor prostate. Between the pounding, he managed to mutter, “You call that hard? Come on, Remus!”

____

“Oh! You’re gonna be a bratty little slut, huh? Well fuck you!” Remus thrusted harder, slamming Jessica into the emo significantly harder than before and making him moan and squeak and squeal. He did it again. Virgil managed to squeal, “Pathetic!” Virgil loved teasing Remus and feeling his hands grabbing his hips. He loved feeling Jessica aggressively fuck his ass hole over and over and over. “Is this hard enough for you, slut!? Huh!?”

____

Virgil barely managed to say, “I said hard! Not a gentle tickle!” Remus stopped caring about breaking the bratty little boy and started to pound him as hard as he possibly could, filling the room with slutty moans and the sound of flesh slapping hard against flesh. After some time, Virgil eventually managed to stop moaning and squealing amidst Remus’ anal punishment to say, “I could fuck myself harder than this! Come on!” Virgil’s lies were blindingly obvious. Remus gave him one last, hard thrust before he pulled out completely and dropped Virgil back onto the cushion under his butt.

____

____

Remus ran over to the pile of clothes and Virgil could only sit there, genuinely scared about what he was going to do to him. Remus grabbed Virgil’s boxers and ran back over to the emo. He shoved Virgil’s boxers into his mouth, forcing it open and muffling the twink’s surprised noises. “You’re going to shut the fuck up, slut. Understand?” Virgil nodded, his mouth now full of fabric. Remus moved back to his ass, Virgil’s legs still in the air and still spread sluttily. He squirted more lube directly onto Jessica and rubbed it up and down her shaft. He grabbed Virgil’s hips again, lifted him up, and shoved Jessica back into his begging ass hole, prompting muffled moans and squeaks from the now gagged emo. “Much better!” exclaimed Remus. “Quiet at last!” He quickly got back into his rhythm of pounding the poor emo’s little ass. Virgil’s moans were still there but were definitely muffled by the boxers filling his mouth. Remus was still fucking him as hard as he was able to and Virgil was in utter bliss as he got pounded harder than a Fleshlight. His prostate was getting battered and his dick was properly throbbing at this point. He was close to cumming from just anal. He was already feeling better than he’d ever felt before and he couldn’t wait for orgasm. Remus was pretty close, too. Virgil was hot and tight and his butt felt so good as he fucked it over and over and over.

____

____

Virgil could only lay there as his little butt got hammered. His balls started to boil and his dick began to tingle. His butt clenched, squeezing Jessica and only heightening Virgil’s already fantastic levels of pleasure. His legs started to feel like jelly. He knew what was happening. He was about to cum. And cum he did.

____

____

Virgil’s cock throbbed as it squirted its first rope of thick, sticky cum onto the twink. Virgil squealed through his impromptu gag as he felt his first rope of cum get pumped through his dick, fly through the air, and land on his upper chest, near his nipple. Remus squeaked in delight but didn’t slow down even slightly. “Ooh! Virgil’s cumming!” Virgil’s first rope was weak compared to his second. His cock throbbed again and squirted another, larger load of thick, hot cum up into the air and it landed on Virgil’s cheek, making him squeak again. Virgil’s eyes fluttered closed as his body lit up in pleasure and his cock continued to throb and twitch, bouncing around as his ass got hammered, squirting cum up into the air. It all landed on Virgil’s face and chest as the emo squirmed and squealed through his gag in anal delight. Remus’ pounding didn’t cease as he fucked the poor slut through his first ever anal orgasm. “So fucking hot...” he muttered as he watched Virgil’s orgasm begin to taper off, his squirts of cum now only reaching his belly. Remus felt his own orgasm begin to approach. “Ooh, I think I’m gonna cum too, Virgie. You ready?” Virgil was dazed and too blissed out to even understand the words Remus was saying. And even if he wanted to speak, he was gagged by his own boxers and could only moan in pure, unadulterated joy as he laid there covered in his own cum, Jessica hammering his ass.

____

____

Virgil’s cock was still cumming, leaking emo seed onto his belly as Remus felt Jessica’s balls begin to boil and tingle. He continued to pound Virgil’s tight little butt as he started to cum. Remus hilted himself in the twink and Jessica throbbed as her first load of thick, sticky cum surged up her shaft and fired out of her tip, straight into Virgil’s insides. Remus started to move again, only moving back about an inch at most, trying to keep Jessica inside Virgil while still getting some friction to enhance his orgasm. He thrust back into Virgil as another, bigger, thicker load of cum surged up Jessica’s shaft and straight into Virgil’s happily accepting belly. The twink moaned and squeaked through his gag as he felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside him. Jessica’s cum was steadily flooding the poor slut’s insides.

____

____

Remus held the helpless, cum-covered emo as he emptied his balls into his ass. Virgil began to regain his senses and looked up at Remus. His eyes were closed and he was biting his bottom lip. Virgil could feel Remus still cumming inside him, though its force was waning. Once Remus’ orgasm had finished, he opened his eyes and smiled wide as he saw the poor, helpless little twink covered in his own cum. He panted, “Did you like that, Virgil?” Virgil managed to nod, feeling the weight and awkwardness of his cum on his face. “Good boy. I knew you would. Do you want me to clean you up?” Virgil nodded more slowly this time. He wanted to be clean, but he also wanted to relish in the feeling of his own cum covering his body. “Okay. In a minute, slut. You’re gonna have to let me catch my breath first.” Virgil didn’t mind waiting.

____

____

Remus slowly pulled out of the twink, letting cum leak from his ass as he left him empty. He staggered back and helped Virgil gently lower his legs back to the ground. He walked round to Virgil’s head and pulled the boxers from his mouth, pulling a rope of cum up with them. “You okay, Virgie?”

____

“Yeah... Thank you, Remus.”

____

“Anytime, Virge. Hell, if I knew you were such a slut, I would’ve fucked you earlier.”

____

“We’re definitely doing this again.”

____

“Fuck yeah.” Both boys just stayed where they were, Virgil enjoying the feeling of being covered in his own cum, and Remus enjoying the sight.

____

____

After a while, Remus asked, “Do you want to get up and lay done on the couch? Then I can lick you clean. I don’t want to risk getting cum on your hoodie. And I don’t think I’ll fit on the coffee table anyway.”

____

“I like the sound of that.” Remus stood at Virgil’s feet and held his hand out. Virgil grabbed it and Remus helped pull him up, catching the poor cum-covered boy when he staggered. He guided him over to the couch and Virgil laid down on his back. Remus straddled Virgil’s body and kissed him, already tasting the cum on his lips. Virgil’s hoodie and the coffee table were completely devoid of cum. The towel that was under his butt was a bit wet but his favourite hoodie was spotless. Remus let his tongue loll out and he began to lick up Virgil’s cum. The twink moaned quietly as Remus’ tongue lapped at his face. Virgil giggled as he felt Remus’ tongue run up his cheek, collecting the last drops of cum from his face. “Do you like this, Virgie?”

____

“Yes, Remus.” He giggled.

____

“I think we’ll have to cover you in cum more often, slut.”

____

“I certainly wouldn’t complain.” Remus kissed Virgil and moved down to his neck.

____

____

Remus continued moving down the twink, drinking up all his cum as he went. Once he’d cleaned Virgil completely, he gently prodded Virgil’s tender, soft little dick. “This girl’s cum a lot today, Virgie. She must be a bit sore.”

____

“Yeah. Little bit. Why is my dick a girl, though? Do all dicks have a gender? Are they all girls?”

____

“It depends who you ask. Most people say a dick is a dick and it doesn’t have a gender, but in my mind, all dicks have a gender. Tops’ dicks are boys. Bottoms’ and switches’ dicks are girls.”

____

“You’re a switch?”

____

“Virgie, come on. Yourself.” Remus chuckled at his own joke. “But seriously, come on. You know me, Virgil. You think I could live with just topping or just bottoming? I need both, Virge. Sex is about fun and I want to have as much fun as possible. And I find both positions really fun.”

____

“That makes sense. I don’t really want to top. It doesn’t seem like my kind of thing.”

____

“And that’s fine. If you enjoy bottoming, then bottom.”

____

“I do. And I _loved_ bottoming with you today, Remus.”

____

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, slut. I know I did, too.” Remus moved back up to Virgil’s face and kissed him. “I think it’s time for us to get dressed, Remus.”

____

“Yeah...”

____

____

“As much as you’ve helped lick me clean, I still need to go home and have a proper shower.”

____

“Ooh! I could drive you home shirtless so you wouldn’t have to risk getting your hoodie sticky.”

____

“Aww, thank you, Remus. That’s really sweet.”

____

“Yeah. It helps that I quite like seeing you shirtless.”

____

“I know, Remus. As long as no-one else sees me shirtless, I think that idea’s great. My apartment block is really quiet, so we should be fine.” He kissed Remus. “Now get off me, I wanna go home and have a shower.” Remus got up and off of Virgil, who stood up after him. Remus grabbed the towel and wiped the lube and stray cum from Jessica. “Turn around.” Virgil did, presenting his ass to Remus. He wiped the lube and cum off the emo’s butt. “Thank you, Remus.”

____

____

The boys got dressed again, leaving Virgil’s hoodie off. Remus put the cushion back and left the towel on the table. “I’ll let Roman wash that.”

____

“Remus, I killed him.”

____

“Yeah, but I’m still not doing his laundry.”

____

Virgil paused. “Remus... We killed a man and then fucked on his coffee table. And now you’re leaving semen samples. ... Remus, we’re both going to prison for this.”

____

“Relax, emo. I’ll just get Logan to deal with it.”

____

“Who’s Logan?”

____

“Probably the best lawyer in the world. If we get Logan to deal with this, then I wouldn’t be surprised if Roman goes to prison.” Virgil paused. A smile appeared on his face. “Sure. Whatever. Let’s just enjoy our freedom while we have it. Are you free tomorrow?”

____

“Sorry, no. Tomorrow’s my High School Musical marathon. And I can’t really reschedule that. But I’m totally free the day after.”

____

“Good. We’re gonna fuck all day long.”

____

Remus wrapped his arms around Virgil’s naked torso and pulled them together. “Fuck yeah, slut! We’re gonna fuck for hours and hours and hours. And we’re gonna get _soooo_ messy!” Remus kissed him.

____

“Yeah we are! Now, let’s get out of this crime scene.”

____

“Yeah, let’s go.”

____

____

The boys grabbed Virgil’s hoodie, left Roman’s apartment, and went downstairs to Remus’ car. The parking for Roman’s apartment block was behind it, so no-one else saw Virgil shirtless, which he was thankful about. Remus drove them both 10 minutes up the road to Virgil’s apartment block. He pulled up in front of the building. “There you go, Virgie. Home.”

____

“Thank you, Remus.” He leaned over and kissed Remus. Remus didn’t let him go. He teased Virgil’s lips with his tongue and Virgil happily let him in. The boys let their tongues dance with each other for several (not so) straight seconds. When Remus finally broke the kiss, he whispered, “Are you horny again, Virgie?” Virgil just went bright red and smiled awkwardly. “Aww, poor slut. See you soon, Virge.” Virgil sat back own in his seat and grabbed the door handle with the hand that wasn’t cradling his precious hoodie. “Yeah. See you soon, Remus. I’ll text you.”

____

“Okay.” Virgil opened the door and turned to step out. “Ooh! Virgil?”

____

“Yeah?”

____

“No masturbating. I want those balls nice and full for me. I want lots of cum.”

____

Virgil smiled. “Yes, Remus.” Virgil stepped out of Remus’ car and quickly entered his apartment block, giving Remus a little wave before he closed the door. Remus waved goodbye to the slutty twink (and technically murderer) and drove back to his own apartment. Meanwhile, Virgil showered and cleaned himself of cum, inside and out.

____

____

Later that evening, Remus cuddled up with his roommate, Janus, and told him all about how he took Virgil’s virginity and made him cum all over himself, carefully avoiding mentioning Roman’s murder. Virgil managed to avoid masturbating by watching a few horror movies before bed.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is only the first in a whole series set in this AU. The next work is just be a (relatively) short Remus x Janus blowjob fic. The third work in the series will be more of these two sluts.


End file.
